Kinetic: A Mutant's Story
by Inspired Soledad
Summary: Author name changed from DestinyCallsHome-In a time of war, Ronin James must choose who he really stands with. Written in an AU of X3.


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, that credit goes to the lovely people of Marvel and the wonderful Stan Lee, all credit for X-Men: The Last Stand goes to writers Simon Kinberg and Zak Penn, directed by Brett Ratner, and all credit for Rocky Jacobs, Lance Rogers, and our hero Ronin James goes to me. Direct lines from the movie are placed in italics to show that it is not part of my original creativity.

'_Mutants and human, they've long struggled to coexist. While others try to unite the world, others try to dominate. Neither strategy has prevailed, but when conflicts reach an impasse, inevitably something happens to shift the balance forever._'

I remember that day, the day that my life took a turn; I remember it just like it was yesterday. It was a bright and almost happy Monday afternoon, and school was just ending. I remember sitting in science class that day, listening to the teacher lecture on about the life-altering technology we have today. Boring lecture in my opinion, but nevertheless it took on an interesting turn when students begun asking about the mutant rights movement going about in the city. Of course the teacher, being the all knowledgeable one, ruined any chance I got about finding out about my true sense of nature.

"Alright class, now remember your essays on the effects of the life-altering technologies we have today are due next Friday," the professor said to the class before him "and Ronin," he continued as he looked over at the boy in the corner, dressed in ragged blue jeans and a black shirt with a grey jacket hanging over it "I expect this one to be half-way decent," the professor finished just as the dismissal bell rang. "I expect this one to be half-way decent," Ronin mocked as he walked out of the classroom "man what a lame topic for a term paper," he continued as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued down the busy high school hallway.

The vocal sounds of the students talking and their laughter filled the hallway as Ronin made his way over towards the aisle of lockers between the classroom doors. "Hey Ronin, you been skippin' out us," a masculine voice called from behind Ronin. Releasing a sigh Ronin rolled his eyes and turned around "Lance," he said as he gave the boy a smirk and looked over the other boys he was with. "Wipe that smirk off your face James, we've got work to do," Lance said as he gave Ronin a stern look before nodding his head off to the side as the guys tagging behind him followed him down the hallway towards the main entrance of the school. "Here we go again," Ronin muttered as he turned around and made his way out of the school, following after Lance.

"So what's the plan," Ronin asked as he followed after Lance and his friends down the busy Westchester streets "stealing candy from little kids," Ronin asked with a smirk as he looked up at the back of the group's heads. "You making fun of me James," Lance asked as he abruptly stopped and turned to grab Ronin by the collar of his shirt "Lance, just let him go man," one of the boys that stood behind Lance said as he came and took hold of the hand around Ronin's collar and pulled it way "you taking his side Jacobs," Lance asked as he gave an angry face over at the boy. "All I'm saying is that he's not worth-" the boy began as he turned to look at Lance "just shut up," Lance said as he gave both the boy and Ronin and annoyed look "I should've just left the two of you on the streets," Lance said again as he turned and continued on walking down the street. "You alright man," the boy asked as he turned to face Ronin "yea thanks Rocky," Ronin said as he slapped a hand onto Rocky's shoulder.

Rocky Jacobs, first guy here in Westchester that ever gave me a chance. He was also the one who introduced me to Lance Rogers and his posse to begin with, so in a way they're just like us, mutants. Did I forget to mention that earlier? Well if I have you're finding out now. In fact being a mutant was the reason my entire life got messed up in the first place. With all the news about this so called 'cure' going around, it was no wonder mutants and people all around the country were goin' crazy 'bout mutants living around.

Night had fallen later that day, "we're here," Lance called back as he stopped in front of an old building "where's here," Ronin asked as he stepped up beside Lance and took a look around. "Here take a look at this," Lance said as he looked over at Ronin beside him and handed him a bright orange flyer "Mutant Committee Meeting," Ronin questioned "too rough for you James," Lance asked as he raised an eyebrow at Ronin before he stepped forward towards the building. "No just don't know what we're doing here," Ronin mumbled as he looked back behind him before following on after Lance into the building.

"This cure is voluntary," the organizer in front of the large group began "nobody's talking about extermination," the organizer began again as he stepped forward closer towards the group. Ronin turned to look at both Lance and Rocky beside him from where they sat in the front row "what's this guy rambling on about," Ronin whispered as he leaned over towards Rocky "they're found a cure for our so called 'disease'," Rocky whispered back at Ronin. "_No one ever talks about it,_" a voice came from behind the group "_They just do it, and you go on with your lives, ignoring the signs all around yo_u," the voice continued as an old man dressed in black, a cape around his shoulders, came forward before the group, stepping onto the platform the organizer had been on. Ronin looked up at the old man, then over to the boy who had followed behind him, he didn't look but a bit older than Ronin himself, dressed in black jeans, black jacket, and his hair flared blonde with a bit of orange highlights.

"_Make no mistake, my brothers, they will draw first blood, and they will force their cure upon us,_" the old man continued on as the look upon his face tightened up, the tone of his voice serious "_The only question is: Will you join my Brotherhood and fight, or will you wait for the inevitable genocide?_" Ronin looked around at the group of mutants who had gathered for the meeting, mutants of all kind had gathered to hear of the news of the cure they had created. A slight pull tugged from the bottom of Ronin's stomach just as he looked over at his best friend, Rocky, who had been standing, along with Lance, and shouting about mutant domination.

Heavy breathing took over Ronin as he sat between his friends, did he want to fight against the humans? Up till that day humans have done nothing to him, but- "Ronin, come on man get up," Lance demanded as he tugged at Ronin's arm and pulled him up to stand. "Lance, look, I don't think," Ronin began as he looked up at Lance "Ronin, your homo sapien parents kicked you out of your own house because of what you are," Lance began as he stared down at Ronin "you saying that you're just gunna sit there and let others kicked their mutant children out of their houses," Lance continued as took hold of Ronin's shoulder. Ronin looked down in thought for a moment "no," he whispered as he stuck his hands into his pockets "what was that," Lance asked as he leaned his ear down a bit next to Ronin's head. "I said no," Ronin shouted as he lifted his head back up and looked over at Lance "much better," Lance said with a smirk.

The next few days had been nothing but work. None of us ever went back to school during that week of training. We all made ourselves loyal servants to Magneto and his Brotherhood, or at least Lance and Rocky did, I just tagged along for the ride some of the time. Magneto had sent us out to make our own appearance at a local rally where officials had been giving the cure for those who wanted it.

"Alright let's just get this party started," Lance cried out as he rose his hands out in front of him "hope everyone's ready to rumble," Lance chuckled as the muscles in his arms tensed. His teeth clenched as the ground began to shake causing the people all around to run about in chaos. "Hold up Lance, you can't have all the fun," Rocky sauntered up next to Lance and too rose his hands, palms up, out before him "get a load of this," Rocky said as little orange orbs formed in his hands "bombs away," Rocky shouted as threw the orbs out towards the people, as explosions caused even more rioting. "Hey you," a stern voice shouted from beside the group "uh-oh, looks like we've got trouble," Ronin said as he looked over towards his right at the guard official came out of the building "Lance, Rocky, lets get out of here," Ronin shouted at them as he looked over at the two before looking back over at the guard reaching to his side.

"Lance, Rocky, come on," Ronin exclaimed as he tugged on the two's arms "man what's your problem," Rocky began as he turned around to face Ronin "no kidding we're trying-" Lance stopped before he could finish. Ronin's heartbeat quickened as he froze and looked over at the needles impaled in his two friend's chests. 'No' was all that ran through his head as he watched his friends fall down in a sudden jarring pain. "Ronin come on," another tugged at his arms as they pulled him away just as more needles came flying in his direction "but what about," Ronin began as he turned to run along with the two others "forget about them, we've gotta get out of here," the other said as they turned the corner down an alley.

Ronin's pace slowed as he came to a stopped and bent over, panting heavily, "you alright," one of the two asked, their breathing heavy as well. "Do I look alright," Ronin muttered as his face tightened, his teeth clenching just as Lance's had before "look man, its not our fault, there was nothing we could do," the other asked as he placed a hand on Ronin's shoulder "get off me," Ronin muttered as he threw the hand off his shoulder and began to stand. "We just lost both Lance and Rocky and you two just want to stand around and act like nothing happened," Ronin shouted up at them, anger in his voice, his fists at his side, clenching. "Well I'm not gunna let that happen," Ronin continued as electric sparks came from his fists "I'm going to fight and avenge them if it's the last thing I do," he finished as he turned and left the alleyway.

It was soon after that event where I went back and made my vow to Magneto and his Brotherhood. I only then began to use my gift to fight and avenge my two friends. Although now that I think back on it, it was the only choice offered to me at the time, so I really didn't have any real choice in the matter.

"Hey you," a voice called behind Ronin as he turned "you're the new kid right," the voice asked as the figure stepped forward. Ronin looked up at the boy before him, "you're," Ronin began as he pointed at him "name's Pyro," the boys said as he held out his hand in front on him. Ronin looked down at the hand before reaching out his own "Ronin James," he said, and just as he was about to grab Pyro's hand, Pyro pulled his own back and stared at Ronin. "What's your real name," Pyro asked as he placed his hand into his pocket. Ronin looked confused, "that is my real name," Ronin said as he looked around at all the other mutants staring at the two of them conversing. "You're a mutant aren't you," Pyro asked as he looked over at a few others standing off to the side listening in "yea," Ronin said as he gave a nod "then what's your gift," Pyro asked again as he looked back at Ronin. Ronin took a deep breath and released a soft sigh "I can control any type of energy and convert it into a weapon," Ronin said as he looked back at Pyro "show me then," Pyro said as he stepped back and looked over at Magneto coming forward. Ronin looked over at the old man before turning over to Pyro "fine," he said as he held out a hand before him.

Concentrating hard, dark molecules began to arise and form a sphere into Ronin's hand. Closing his hand on the sphere, the energy in Ronin's hand shout out and formed a dark sword. "Impressive," Magneto said as he stepped closer towards Ronin as he stared down at the sword in Ronin's hand before looking over at Pyro "a man of your talents could prove to be useful," the old man continued before he looked up at Ronin "from now on, you will be known as Kinetic," Magneto said as he placed a hand on Ronin's shoulder before he stepped back to leave. Letting go of his grip, the sword disappeared from Ronin's grasp as he watched Magneto leave the group, Pyro tagging along behind him.

"You better watch dat one," a voice called behind Ronin. "Ah," Ronin exclaimed as he jumped back in surprise as he noticed a tall slim figure beside him. The figure laughed "did ol' Gambit give you a scare," the man said through a course Cajun accent. Ronin looked over at the man with a confused look and gave a nod "not ta worry, Gambit only does dat to otha muties he likes" the man said as he gave a grin. "Right," Ronin said as he gave another nod "so is Gambit your name," Ronin asked curiously as the man nodded. "Name be Remy LeBeau, or Gambit as de other muties know," Remy said as he gave a bow and grinned once more. Ronin couldn't help but stare down into Remy's red glazed eyes, 'who is this guy' Ronin thought as he stepped back from the guy "Ronin James, or Kinetic," Ronin said as he tried not to give a protest to his newly given name and held out his hand. "Nice ta meet ya Ronin," Remy said as he shook Ronin's hand and gave another nod.

Remy LeBeau, master thief extraordinaire, no joke either, that guy can do flips around ya to get what he wants. Always playing with a deck of cards, but that's something you should watch out for. He could charge those cards with a bit of kinetic energy and fire them at ya when you're not looking. It's quite a jolt if you ask me, but nonetheless the guy helped me out with my training most of the time. He also left me in many stages of confusion, weird guy if you ask me.

"What's up with that old man anyway," Ronin asked Remy as he ate his food, "old man's got a little bit of a rivalry goin' on," Remy said as he looked up at Ronin before looking over at Magneto "rivalry," Ronin questioned as he raised an eyebrow "against other muties," Remy continued as he looked down at the cards he was shuffling in his hands. "You mean we're fighting against other mutants," Ronin asked as he set down the plate of food he was holding and gave Remy a curious look "yep that be it," Remy went on as he stood up "but why," Ronin asked again as he stood up as well. "_Traitors to their own cause_," a voice rang behind Ronin. He froze, and swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned around to face the old man they all called their leader. "It would be best if you not dwell on the thoughts of the past Ronin," Magneto said as he looked over at Remy before looking over at Ronin. "Yes sir," Ronin said as he gave a nod as Magneto turned to leave the two of them.

"Dese muties are bad news," Remy said as he stepped up next to Ronin "then why are you here," Ronin asked roughly as he turned to face Remy with an angry look. "Calm down little man, Remy mean no harm," Remy said as he held up his hands in defense "all Remy sayin' is dat dese here muties are ne'er da best ta deal wit," Remy finished as he stepped aside and left Ronin to his thoughts. Ronin's face softened as he watched Remy leave. Remy did always have a way with words, and countless times left Ronin thinking about several choices he could choose from.

"_They wish to cure us, but I say to you, we are the cure,_" Magneto cried out to the large group of mutants before him. Mutants all around cried out in agreement as Magneto went on with his speech, as Ronin stood in the middle of it. Looking up at the old man and his posse atop the ledge of a small hill that feeling from days before came back to him as it tugged once again from the bottom of his stomach. "_We will strike with a vengeance and a fury that this world has never witnessed,_" Magneto exclaimed as he looked over at a female dressed in red at his side. Ronin followed Magneto's gaze, there she stood, her long red hair dangled over her face as she stared down at the crowd beneath her. "_And if any mutants stand in our way, we will use this poison against them,_" Magneto began again as he turned to face the crowd once more "_we shall go to Alcatraz Island, take control of the cure and destroy its source,_" he went on as he clenched his fists and raised them in the air "_then nothing can stop us,_" Magneto finished as he lowered his hands and gave a look of satisfaction to the crowd below him.

Then it began. We were off to Alcatraz Island, off to finish off a war that we had begun. In a way I was motivated to fight only to avenge my friends, but then what Remy had said earlier that day struck my head. Was I really getting too into what the Brotherhood was for? No everything made perfect sense, it was my duty to come to the Brotherhood to fight for Lance and Rocky, and that was they only reason. I never knew Magneto had so much power, or I didn't until his little display that day on the bridge.

Chaos had overruled the island as Magneto and his army stepped foot onto it. Ronin looked down at the setting of the lab before him before he looked over at Remy as his side who was shuffling his deck of cards again. "_The boy's in the southeast corner of the building,_" a woman said as she stepped up next to Magneto who looked over at her and gave a nod. "_Well done,_" he said as he looked over at Pyro and gave a nod "_let's take it down,_" Pyro shouted signaling the beginning of the attack as many mutants behind Ronin began to rush forward. Ronin stepped forward, but felt a grip on his shoulder "hold it," he heard Remy say as he turned his head to look at him and released Ronin's shoulder before he motioned over to the mutants attacking below being hit with the same needles Lance and Rocky had been hit with earlier that week.

Magneto looked over at the large man beside him "_that's why the pawns go first,_" Magneto said as he looked down at the failing mutants below. Ronin continued to stare in shock as his fellow 'brothers' get shot down. Staring back and forth between Magneto and the fighters below, Ronin found himself trapped within a dilemma. Swallowing lump after lump in his throat he began to shake at the scenery before him. Remy turned to face Ronin and took hold of him once more by the shoulder "not so found of fightin' now are ya," Remy said as he turned Ronin to face him. Ronin shook his head as he continued to stare down at the scene "_Archlight use your sound waves and target those weapons,_" Ronin heard Magneto say as another woman from beside Ronin took a step forward in front of Magneto.

"Kinetic," Ronin jumped at the sound of his new name and looked over at Magneto "why don't you give her a hand," he said as he turned back to face the fight "yes sir," Ronin muttered as he moved forward beside Archlight, giving her enough space to spread her arms. Ronin took in a deep breath and released it as he raised his hands out to his side, collecting enough energy to produce the sphere he had before. 'Here goes nothing' Ronin thought as he placed his hands together and fired many orbs of energy down at the fighters below, causing a many of the weapons being used to explode in the troop's hands. Ronin strained as he summoned up more energy and fired it a second time "that would be enough Kinetic," Magneto said as he stepped forward as more mutants from behind him rushed forward to continue the attack. "Let's go," Remy said as he took hold of Ronin's jacket and pulled him off to the side down towards the battle.

Ronin stopped as lightning filled the dark sky of the night and noticed six others standing in a line, the troops behind them. "It's a stand off," Ronin muttered as he looked back and forth between the six and the large army. "Finish them," Magneto shouted from where he still stood at the end of the bridge, Pyro being the only one standing behind him as the four others disappeared. "'Nd so the real fight begins," Remy said with a grin as he looked over at Ronin before going off into the battle. Ronin's breathing quickened as he looked around "what ya standing around for," a voice shouted down at him. Ronin looked up to see Pyro looking at him "if you want to prove yourself to Magneto, you better get in there and fight," Pyro continued on as he gave Ronin a stern look before he returned to Magneto's side. Ronin took Pyro's words and turned to face the battle "for Lance and Rocky," he muttered to himself as Ronin clenched his fists and rushed towards the battle.

Firing energy orbs left and right towards the troops attacking them he felt a rush go through him as a small girl ran right through him. "Come on," the girl said as she stood there in a stance, "you've messed with the wrong mutant," Ronin said as his fist clenched once again and he fired an energy orb in the girl's direction. As she stood there, the orb was sent right through her as if her body were transparent "what the," Ronin questioned as he stared down at the girl before him. "Missed me," the girl mocked as she gave a smirk and awaited his next attack. Ronin's eyebrows narrowed as he rushed at her, but once again fell for her transparency trick as he rushed right through her before he felt a tug on the hood of his jacket and found himself on the ground.

"That's gunna hurt in the morning," Ronin muttered to himself as he rolled over at tried to get back up. "ah, my head," Ronin groaned as he brought his hand up to his head and held the side of it "what happened," he asked himself as he sat up and took a look around at the war that had been going on around him. "C'mon now no time for breaks," a voice said as Ronin felt a tug on his shoulder pulling him back up on his feet "Remy," Ronin exclaimed as he looked back at Remy standing beside him "dat would be me," Remy said as he looked over at Ronin and gave a grin and released his shoulder. "What's going on," Ronin began with a sudden stop as an explosion caused both him and Remy to hit the ground hard.

"Dat boy should learn not ta mess wit fire," Remy stated as he sat up and looked over at Pyro and Magneto still atop the broken bridge. Ronin followed Remy's glance before his eye caught that of four others moving behind the debris for cover "Remy who are," Ronin began again just as he felt a hand cover over his mouth "dose da muties I was tellin' ya 'bout," Remy said as he placed an arm around Ronin and tugged him over towards another hiding spot. Ronin looked over the rock he was hiding behind and found Pyro and another battling it out across from them "ouch," Ronin said with a wince as he saw Pyro take a hit to the head and fall to the ground. "Dis ain't gunna end well," Remy said as he looked over at Ronin and motioned for him to follow him.

"Where are we going," Ronin shouted at Remy in front of him as they ran back towards the bridge "we gettin' outta here boy," Remy shouted back as he jumped up on top of the bridge and reached down to grab hold of Ronin's arm, pulling him up next to him. The ground shook and Ronin's body hit the ground once more, rolling over on his side he looked over at the source of the power. There in the middle of the battlefield levitated the woman who had been with Magneto. Debris flew everywhere, as the woman began to destroy everything, troops running for cover were never given a chance as the energy surrounding the woman took hold of them and caused them to disintegrate before Ronin's very eyes. As the ground shook once more, Ronin snapped back into reality, "Remy," Ronin shouted as he noticed a large piece of debris heading in his direction. Without hesitation Ronin stood and threw himself in the full frontal path of the debris and held his arms out to protect himself. With Ronin's eyes shut tight, he awaited the pain of the debris' impact, but only felt the ground shake beneath him. Opening his eyes Ronin looked up and noticed a transparent blue colored orb around him and Remy, "what the," Ronin mutter as he dropped his hands down to his sides.

"Bobby," Ronin heard a cry as he turned to look down at the bridge where two of the six mutants from before stood with another little boy. The one known as Bobby held out his hands expecting something to happen, "your powers wont work when he's around," the girl exclaimed as she pointed down at the boy beside her. "Come on then," Bobby shouted as they began to climb up the broken bridge once more. "Hey over here," Ronin shouted as he caught the three's attention, "drop," Ronin shouted as he noticed more debris flying their way and reached out with his hands as he shot down a few of the pieces, when his powers began to fail "what the," Ronin muttered to himself as he looked down at his hands before looking up at the large piece of debris flying toward him. Holding his arms out in front once more to protect himself, his ability to generate his shield failed him as the debris hit, causing Ronin to fall into a state of unconsciousness.

I don't remember much after I got knocked out, but I do know that everything turned out good. My life took a whole new turn and I ended up finding a bit of happiness in my life. Fighting in that war changed me somehow, it's a mystery to me even to this day, but nevertheless, I know that what I did for Remy and those others was for the best. Bobby, the guy I saved, along with Kitty, and I are I guess you could say somewhat close friends, and well Remy, I haven't seen much of him since the day I woke from my unconsciousness. Its strange how an outsider like me could ever come so close to living a normal life, but attending school here at Xavier's was the best thing that ever-

"Ronin," a voice called as Ronin turned to look at the figure approaching him "Rocky," Ronin questioned as he shut the journal in his lap "man that is you, Lance take a look at who it is," Rocky shouted as he motioned for another to come "no way, Ronin James, where've you been all these months," another figure called out as he stepped up beside Rocky. Ronin couldn't believe it, "wow, it's been awhile," Ronin said as he looked over at the two and stepped forward a bit. "No kidding, man, what you been up to lately," Lance asked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked up at Ronin curiously. Ronin gave a shrug "not much really," Ronin said as he looked up at Rocky and Lance, "just hanging around," Ronin finished as he tucked the pen he held in his hand and placed in behind his ear.

"Right, say uh, Ronin," Rocky began "you still uh, got your mutant abilities right," he asked as he looked over at Lance before returning his gaze back at Ronin. "Yea," Ronin said as he gave them both a confused look "why," Ronin asked as he placed his free hand into his pocket and gripped his journal in the other. "Its not that big of a deal, its just that since you know, uh since Rocky and I lost ours, no thanks to the cure, we've been needing some uh business to be done," Lance rambled on as he looked over at Rocky in assurance before placing his gaze on Ronin. He knew very well what sort of business both Rocky and Lance needed done and looked down at them in disappointment.

Ronin shook his head as he looked down to the ground "no," Ronin said as he looked back up at Rocky and Lance. "What was that, I don't think I heard you clear enough," Lance questioned with an angry voice and grabbed Ronin by the collar. "I said no Lance," Ronin exclaimed as he took hold of Lance's arm and released the grip he had on his collar "I'm done with that sort of stuff," Ronin continued as he stepped back from the two of them. "I gave my life, my reputation for you James, the least you can do is do me this favor," Lance shouted angrily as he stepped forward towards Ronin. "Your life Lance, your reputation maybe, but your life," Ronin questioned as he stepped forward towards Lance, their faces close enough to where they could feel each other's breath.

"I was the one who fought for my own life in that war, that was me, not any of you," Ronin exclaimed as he looked back and forth once more between Rocky and Lance. "I didn't see any of you two out there trying not to be crushed by debris or disintegrated by an all powerful mutant," Ronin continued as he relived the memories of the war on Alcatraz. "Whether you want to accept it or not" Ronin began as he looked sternly upon his two old friends "you're human and I would have at least expected you to learn something from all this," Ronin finished off as he turned and left the two in shock.

"I'm proud of you Ronin," a soft feminine voice said from behind Ronin "I didn't do much," Ronin said as he stopped and turned around to face the figure behind him. There before him stood a woman about five foot seven, with snow, maybe a grayish, white hair that brought out her beautiful African American complexion. "You showed them what they could have been and that there deserves some credit," she said as she gave him a smile and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Thanks," Ronin said as he looked up her "guess I shouldn't have expected so much from them after all these months," Ronin continued as he gave a shrug. "Come on, we've got to get back to the group," she said with another smile "of course Professor," Ronin said as he gave her a nod and followed along her side away from where Rocky and Lance stood.

And so the story ends, of a hero, who wasn't much of a hero, but nevertheless one who did reach his goal. I am Ronin James, a mutant, living in a world that was once a world divided, now unified and living in harmony, mutant and human alike.

'_Mutation, it is the key to our evolution. It is how we have evolved from a single-cell organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few millennia evolution leaps forward._'

**A/N**: I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! :


End file.
